


Promesas

by Houisttys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houisttys/pseuds/Houisttys
Summary: -Mira, yo sé que terminamos, pero... ¡Aún te amo Harry! No importa si ya no quieres estar conmigo... ¡Pero no podemos dejar de hablarnos! Me prometiste que nunca te irías de mi lado sin importar lo que pase, ¿no?





	

**Author's Note:**

> La escritora original es @ImOnlyHum4n de wattpad (tiene historias muy buenas), todo el crédito es de ella yo solo lo estoy resubiendo ya que ella borró este os y yo todavía lo tengo en biblioteca.
> 
> Este es uno de los primeros os larrie que leí y le tengo mucho aprecio aunque me hizo mierda.

-¿Hola?

-¡Hola, soy yo!

Hay un momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea-... ¿Tú otra vez?

-¡No cuelgues! Déjame decirte algo!

-...

-Mira, yo sé que terminamos, pero... ¡Aún te amo Harry! No importa si ya no quieres estar conmigo... ¡Pero no podemos dejar de hablarnos! Me prometiste que nunca te irías de mi lado sin importar lo que pase, ¿no?

Silencio, seguido de un suspiro-... ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta? Quiero olvidarte.

-Lo entiendo, pero podemos ser amigos como antes, los mejores amigos.

-No, no podemos.

-¿Por qué?

-...

-Éramos muy felices, ¿no? Tuvimos un montón de diversión juntos Hazz... Con sólo mirarnos el uno al otro, ya sonreíamos... Pocas palabras han hecho que nuestro día valga la pena, ¿no lo es?

-Sí

-¿Entonces?

-...

-Responde.

-No quiero volverte a ver. Me has hecho llorar y sufrir mucho.

-Lo sé, pero yo también te hice sonreír mucho, ¿verdad? Sé que no debería haber dudado de ti...

-Ya es demasiado tarde.

-Pero...

-Adiós.

-Espera, me... -escucha el sonido del teléfono colgado y la llamada finalizada.

**_Unos días más tarde..._ **

Suena el teléfono-¿Hola?

-Hola, ¡yo otra vez!

-Louis, ¿qué quieres esta vez?

-¡Relájate! Yo sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta...

Silencio en la línea -Dime.

-¿Tu me amaste?

-Amé -ambos están en silencio por un tiempo.

-Bueno... Entonces no era una mentira. Oye, ¿te puedo decir algo?

-Dime

-Aún te amo, ¿okay? Yo siempre te amaré. Te lo prometo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, yo siempre te amaré.

Silencio-Okay.

-¡En serio!

-...

-¿Estás ahí? -escucha como la llamada finaliza.

**_Ha pasado un mes..._ **

Suena el teléfono-¿Hola?

-Soy yo, ¡no cuelgues!

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-Mira, por favor, vamos a terminar este asunto. Para de evitarme. ¡No te veo más en la universidad!

-Me cambié de escuela.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-No quiero verte.

-...

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-¿Por qué actúas como si quisieras hacerme daño Harry? -silencio al otro lado-. ¿Eh?

-¿Y tú, no me hiciste daño? ¡Juraste que confiarías en mi! -la voz de él empieza a quebrarse-. ¡Hiciste promesas para luego no cumplirlas! -un sollozo bajo resuena- ¿Por qué no te olvidas de mí, ¿eh?

-Porque el día en que me olvide de ti... Yo habré muerto.

-Entonces, ¡muérete!.

**_Unos cuantos meses más se pasan. Louis continuó marcando el número de Harry sin obtener respuesta... Hasta que un día, por alguna razón, él atendió._ **

-¿Hola?

-Soy yo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Calma, no llamé para recordarte el pasado.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, te voy a olvidar -silencio-. Sólo llamé para decir eso.

-¿Por qué te decidiste a olvidarme? -dice con voz temblorosa.

-... Porque tu me lo pediste.

-¿Cómo así?

-Te amo y siempre te amaré. Pero te olvidaré Hazz.

-¿Qué? ¡No entiendo!

-Adiós.

-¿Qué? Esp... -pero él otro ya había colgado.

**_Un mes pasa y Louis nunca volvió a llamarlo. Harry preocupado decidió ir a la casa del chico para ver cómo estaba. Jay, madre de Louis abrió la puerta._ **

-¡Hola!

-¡Hola Harry! -la madre del chico y él tenían un tiempo sin verse, pero enseguida reconoce al ex de su hijo-. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Vine a ver cómo está Louis -los ojos de la madre se cristalizan al instante y empieza a llorar-. Jay, ¿qué pasó?

Entre sollozos ella le contesta- ¿No te has enterado?

-¿De qué?

-... Él se suicidó...

-¡¿Qué?! -sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Él dejó una carta y esta dirigida a ti... No sabía como contactarte y estaba demasiado devastada...

_ **El chico recibió la carta y se fue a su casa. Cuando llega a casa, se encerró en su cuarto, se puso a llorar y solo algunas horas después tuvo valor para leer la carta que decía:** _

_"Sé que rompí una promesa cuando no confié en ti... Pero ya no quiero romper ninguna más... Ahora puedo decir que te he olvidado."_

**_El chico entendió que la última llamada era una despedida. Louis le había avisado pero él no había entendido. El muchacho había cumplido la promesa de que lo amaría hasta el final y que se olvidaría de él solo cuando muriera. El chico quiso demostrar que cumpliría sus promesas de una manera u otra. Lo que Louis no sabia era que Harry esperaba sus llamados todos los días. Y cuando colgaba, él se ponía a llorar. Por mas que Harry le dijo que quería olvidarlo, él estaba apenas intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Harry siempre lo amaría pero no quería admitirlo. Al día siguiente, Harry fue encontrado en su cuarto ahorcado con un cartel pegado a su pecho que tenía escrito:_ **

_"Tu cumpliste tu promesa, ahora tengo que cumplir la mía. Yo me quedaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase."_

**_Los dos cumplieron sus promesas. Pero los dos lamentaban una sola cosa. No las habían cumplido juntos en vida._ **

 

 


End file.
